


Look, like. hear me out ok?

by adilia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adilia/pseuds/adilia
Summary: So. I'm new to xiv. I'm IN xiv bc of trailer dude and ardbert but then like I find out about shbALLUV THATand was like. oh so like. possession kink right? and I looked for fanfics and the fics were like no lol and I was like ??? yo??? am I not looking enough? so I want to fanfic.net of course and like no. so I drew something. i had to draw this on a time limit so the quality is like only okie dokie.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Look, like. hear me out ok?

Like...dude...cmon...edit: ardbert possesses WoL and like gets to have the whole hecka fun with their body and WoL has at least like control over their voice maybe? helpless against ardbert's touches....their own touches.....also featuring my WoL. 


End file.
